You Are The Only One For Me
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: Bella makes her choice. Please Read and Review!


I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment. This was the first time that I truly felt pretty. Alice has curled my hair so I fell flawlessly and Rose put my make up on so it looks like I am not wearing any. Then of course there is this dress. I just feel like I could actually pass as a Cullen in this dress. It's a beautiful strapless satin A-line ball gown with dramatic beading and embroidered bodice. It has a self-tying ribbon my natural waist and the full pick-up skirt is accented throughout the hem. Plus, it has a beautiful chapel-length train with embroidery and beading. "Bells it is go time." Charlie said as he walked into the room.

"Okay." I said as I tuned around to face him.

"Wow, Bells you look amazing." Charlie said as he took my hand. I could smell the flowers as we walked out of the room and towards the Cullen's staircase. Walking down the stairs and into the living room was the easy part. As we reached the back door everything became real for me. I held on tightly to Charlie as we walked down the whit runner that stretched from the back down to the front of the large party tent set up in the Cullen's back yard. I felt like I was walking down the aisle in the Plaza or some other fancy place. That's how nice Alice had set everything up. I saw Edward standing at the end of the aisle. I tried to keep my eyes on him, but I couldn't when I saw Billy Black sitting there alone. "He didn't come." He mouthed to me. I looked back at Edward and I could tell something was wrong. I wasn't thinking about him. I was wondering about Jake. I thought that I loved Edward more than Jake, but now I am questioning it. _"I will always love you, Bella. Even if you don't feel the same way."_ His words haunted me as Charlie placed my hand in Edwards. The touch of his cold skin just felt wrong.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the union of Edward and Bella." The preacher said as everyone stared at me. I just looked at Edward. His eyes showed love in a cold hearted way. Nothing like the way Jake looks at me.

"Stop!" I said as I looked at the preacher. I turned to Edward. "I can't do this." I said as looked at Edward then at the crowd.

"Bella what are you doing?" He said as he looked at me.

"I don't love you." I said as I looked at him. "Not as much as I love Jake." I said. "I am sorry." I said before I headed towards Charlie. "I need your keys." I said as I looked at him.

"Here you go." He said as he tossed me his keys.

"He is at the house!" Billy called to me as ran back down the aisle. I drove a hundred miles an hour it felt like till I got to the house. He was sitting outside working on his bike.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I got out of the cruiser.

"You were right!" I yelled to him.

"About what?" He asked as he walked closer to me.

"I love you so much more, Jake." I said as I walked towards him. "I love you and I will forever and always. You're the one I want to marry." I said as we met. He just wrapped me in his arms and kissed me. It was nothing I have ever experienced before.

"I love you." He said before he kissed me again.

"Bella!" Paul called from the house. The rest of the wolf pack followed him out of the house.

"Finally!" One of them called.

"I finally got my Bella." Jake said as he lifted me up and trilled me.

"And I am never going anywhere ever again." I said with a smile. He kissed me again as Charlie and Billy pulled up in Billy's car.

"Bella that was some show you put on back there." Billy said as Charlie helped him get to us.

"I guess it was." I said with a smile as I hugged on to Jake.

"Just don't tell me how much I paid for that dress." Charlie said. I looked down for a minute and notice that Jake got some sort of black crap on my dress, but I didn't care.

"I won't." I said as I looked at Jake again. "Jacob Black, I love you." I said as I leaned into kiss him again. It felt like the whole reservation was watching us.

"Bella Swan, I love you." Jake said as he let go of me. He dropped down on one knee. "I don't have a fancy ring to give you and I can't promise you the world. However, I love you more than anything else in this world. Will you please marry me?" He asked as he held my hand.

"Of course." I said as I looked at him. He jumped up and kissed me. Everyone clapped as we sat there holding on to each other like we would die if we let go. It was six months later that I stood at the end of a runner with Charlie holding on to my arm. This time was so different. I was standing at the back of an old church all the pews filled with friends and family. My hair was up and I was in a plain white fit and flare dress.

"No running this time." Charlie said as we walked slowly. I just locked eyes with Jake. I could picture our life together at the moment. This is how it's supposed to be. I smile as Charlie places my hand in Jake's.

"I love you." I mouth as the preacher begins. It felt like no time at all before Jake and I shared our first kiss as husband and wife. "Forever starts now." Jake whispered in my ear before we made our way out of the church.


End file.
